Our research concerns the mechanism and consequences of Ty element retrotransposition in the budding yeast &lt;I&gt;Saccharomyces&lt;/i&gt;. Ty elements comprise five related families of long terminal repeat (LTR) retrotransposons that transpose via an RNA intermediate. The Ty genome contains two genes that correspond to the &lt;I&gt;Gag&lt;/i&gt;and &lt;I&gt;Pol&lt;/i&gt;genes of retroviruses. The retrotransposon is transcribed into a genome-length RNA, which is the template for reverse transcription by an element-encoded reverse transcriptase protein and for translation. Ty protein maturation and reverse transcription take place within Ty virus-like particles (Ty-VLPs), which appear to be essential for the transposition process. Although Ty-VLPs accumulate in the cytoplasm, a Ty preintegration complex containing Ty cDNA, the element-encoded integrase (IN) and perhaps other proteins must transit the nuclear membrane to gain access to the genome. Each Ty element class integrates nonrandomly and possesses distinctive targeting mechanisms that are influenced by the chromatin state or RNA polymerase III transcription factors. All available evidence suggests that Ty elements remain intracellular and are not infectious. Therefore, these elements and their host have evolved control mechanisms to keep transposition and element mediated genome rearrangements at a low level, and integration site preferences that reduce the possibility of causing deleterious mutations. &lt;BR&gt;&lt;BR&gt;&lt;BR&gt;&lt;BR&gt;Over the past year, we have made progress on characterizing host genes that modulate Ty1 retrotransposition. The first study involved a systematic screen of 4739 gene-deletion mutants to identify those that increase Ty1 mobility (Ty1 restriction or &lt;I&gt;RTT&lt;/i&gt;genes). Among the 91 identified mutants, 80% encode products involved in nuclear processes such as chromatin structure and function, DNA repair and recombination, and transcription. However, bioinformatic analyses encompassing additional Ty1 and Ty3 screens indicate that 264 unique genes involved in a variety of biological processes affect Ty mobility in yeast. Further characterization of 33 of the &lt;I&gt;rtt&lt;/i&gt;mutants identified in our screen show that Ty1 RNA levels increase in 5 mutants and the rest affect mobility posttranscriptionally. Ty1 RNA and cDNA levels remain unchanged in mutants defective in transcription elongation, including &lt;I&gt;ckb2&amp;#916;&lt;/i&gt;and &lt;I&gt;elf1&amp;#916;&lt;/i&gt;, suggesting Ty1 integration may be more efficient in these strains. Insertion site preference at the &lt;I&gt;CAN1&lt;/i&gt;locus requires Ty1 restriction genes involved in histone H2B ubiquitination by Paf complex subunit genes, as well as &lt;I&gt;BRE1&lt;/i&gt;and &lt;I&gt;RAD6&lt;/i&gt;, histone H3 acetylation by &lt;I&gt;RTT109&lt;/i&gt;and &lt;I&gt;ASF1&lt;/i&gt;, and transcription elongation by &lt;I&gt;SPT5&lt;/i&gt;. Our results indicate that multiple pathways restrict Ty1 mobility and histone modifications may protect coding regions from insertional mutagenesis. Since these genes are also required for efficient transcription by RNA polymerase II, additional targets for Ty1 insertion maybe uncovered by stalled transcription complexes. Ongoing work is focused on defining the Ty1 integrase targeting domain and understanding the genomic landscape available for transposition events in wild type and targeting-defective mutants. &lt;BR&gt;&lt;BR&gt;&lt;BR&gt;&lt;BR&gt;Despite overall sequence divergence, certain motifs are highly conserved between Ty1 and retroviral proteins. Over the past year, we have continued our studies on the functional organization of Ty1 proteins by examining the conserved zinc-binding domain (ZBD) of IN. We mutated the definitive histidine and cysteine residues and thirteen residues in the intervening (X32) sequence between IN-H22 and IN-C55. Replacing the zinc-coordinating histidine or cysteine residues with alanine reduced transposition by more than 4000-fold and led to IN and reverse transcriptase (RT) instability as well as inefficient proteolytic processing. Alanine substitution of the hydrophobic residues I28, L32, I37 and V45, in the X32 region reduced transposition 85- 688-fold. Three of these residues, L32, I37 and V45 are highly conserved among retroviruses, although their effects on integration or viral infectivity have not been characterized. In contrast to the HHCC mutations, all the X32 mutants exhibited stable IN and RT, and protein processing and cDNA production were unaffected. However, GST pull-downs and intragenic complementation analysis of selected transposition-defective X32 mutants revealed decreased IN-IN interactions. Furthermore, Ty1 VLPs with in-L32A and in-V45A mutations did not exhibit substantial levels of concerted integration products in vitro. Our results suggest that the histidine/cysteine residues are important for steps in transposition prior to integration while the hydrophobic residues function in IN multimerization.